Before the prescribed time in the Christmas tree ornament business, no ornament has had a multipurpose function with the capacity of complete disposability and biodegradability. Traditionally consumers have purchased ornaments manufactured from glass, wood, clay, cardboard, woven fabrics and plastics for their decorative usage and endurance. Although these ornaments uniform appearance is highly decorative and are considered keepsakes in a traditional sense, these ornaments also offer a depreciative quality over a period of time and are prone to breakage. An ornament of the type in present use can often be large in size and heavy in weight making it difficult to achieve the decorative effect the consumer strives to accomplish. Ornaments in use presently are not discarded after presentation but are placed in storage, thereby allowing the possibility of breakage or damage to ornaments to increase. The present invention eliminates the above described problems.